


Gravure

by kafkaiesque



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M, Questionable writing, not that kinky, questionable smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-21
Packaged: 2019-03-07 16:32:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13438800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kafkaiesque/pseuds/kafkaiesque
Summary: Japanese AV style porn where Kyungsoo is a fake newscaster that has to act normal while getting fucked by Kai.





	Gravure

**Author's Note:**

> DEAR PROMPTER, THANK YOU FOR SENDING THIS PROMPT INTO THE FEST! I ABSOLUTELY HAD TO PICK IT UP WHEN I FOUND IT IN THE DROPPED PROMPTS ARCHIVE BECAUSE THIS IS THE TYPE OF PORN I WATCH ALL THE TIME (FAKE NEWSCASTER GETTING FUCKED) AND I WAS SO SADDENED WHEN MY FAVOURITE VIDEO GOT DELETED. :'( BUT I'M SURE I CAN FIND IT ON ANOTHER SITE :D THIS ISN'T AS KINKY AS IT SHOULD BE BUT I ENJOYED WRITING IT AND I FINISHED IT IN A DAY AND SO I HOPE YOU WILL ENJOY IT ALONG WITH ALL MY FELLOW BOTTOMSOO ENTHUSIASTS. IF YOU READ THIS, DEAR PROMPTER, PLEASE HIT ME UP AFTER THE FEST SO WE CAN TALK ABOUT JAPANESE PORN AHAHAHAHA. I SWEAR I'M NOT ALWAYS LIKE THIS. ALSO, CREDIT TO THE SAMPLE NEWS SCRIPT I USED, CREDIT: https://www.scribd.com/doc/67549858/News-Casting-Script 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH TO THE BOTTOMSOO MODS FOR LETTING ME PARTICIPATE. SENDING EVERYONE MY HEART POINTS! (´･ω･`)

His nimble fingers curl into his crisp collar. His thumbs smooth out the wrinkles and the smidgen of anxiety that’s racking his brain. His reflection greets him, crystal-clear. His alabaster skin, resembles the moonlight in men’s twinkling eyes. His plush, rosy mouth is the perfect example of cocksucker lips. His innocent, round orbs - inquisitive of the world - are pools of black that tempt men into wrecking him, drilling him open with their big, fat cocks. 

 

A sigh leaves his parted lips. However, it’s not one of fatigue but pleasantry. His lips curl upon the sight of the navy suit that sits on his narrow frame. Navy with red, golden stripes at the cuffs and the collar. His favourite colours. He’s a newscaster and oh, how proud would his mother be to hear that? Her chest would swell with pride, she would slap his chubby cheeks with her palms and pull him into her embrace. On the cusp of adulthood, expectations followed Kyungsoo’s coattails like the ghosts that would loom in the shadows of his residence. His shared apartment in Tokyo, one he would inhabit in and memorise all the nooks and crannies of for the remaining months of his exchange program. 

 

It’s a dog-eat-dog world.  _ Survival of the fittest _ , a phrase Kyungsoo had always been told by his teachers in high-school whilst their gazes slid up and down his uniform-clad adolescent body. His palms folded courteously in his lap, his milky legs crossed like royalty in his gym shorts. A doctor? A lawyer? An engineer? None of those things ran through their heads as their eyes swirled with lust and proceeded to lick their lips in carnal hunger. 

 

Kyungsoo was not naive. He knew how the world worked at 19. The undercurrent of society and every action we make belongs to our id. The part within us that craves for instant gratification for our instinctual needs, the part within us that makes us no different to animals in the wild. Many of the men that Kyungsoo has met are merely civilised animals and Kyungsoo has the magic of luring out their instincts with the tricks up his sleeve - up his dainty, porcelain wrists and under the coattails of his plush rump that sparks a fire within their loins. The world runs on money to which Kyungsoo feels liquid-gold run through his veins whenever he performs and magically conjures sultry moans and the sinful twists and turns of his body as they fucked him without mercy. 

 

The warmth of a large palm seeps through his shoulder. The intruder’s grin is ear-to-ear, flashing his ivory set of teeth. A gold ring circles his middle finger. It’s thick and bejeweled. Kyungsoo greets him through the mirror with the dip of his chin and the flutter of his curled eyelashes as the male proceeds to dab some concealer upon the shadows beneath his eyes. 

 

Yuta’s grin doesn’t waver. “You look gorgeous today, Kyungsoo.” 

 

“Don’t I always?” Kyungsoo jests. He didn’t consider himself to be handsome per se but his appearance is appealing -  _ marketable _ . His AV profile, Kyungcutie, got thousands of hits per day. Within his  _ Interests  _ section, he had written  _ cooking  _ and  _ singing.  _ Yuta had praised him for it because those attributes fuelled the fantasies of petite and precious Kyungsoo being their little housewife or  _ househusband _ , Kyungsoo would correct. 

 

Kyungsoo was delighted when he was sent countless gifts of cooking utensils which he perused in his tiny tiled kitchen. They even sent him Pororo aprons because they likened him to a penguin and,  _ Kyungcutie-san is Korean, right? Pororo-kun is Korean too!  _

 

On the other hand, the porn star amassed myriad requests for him to sing. A popular choice was Gwiyomi. It had opened doors to Kyungsoo being sent offers for voice acting in BL projects and Kyungsoo had been absolutely delighted. Viewers often praised his voice, for its resemblance to melting chocolate when his moans flow into their ears. 

 

“You’re always pretty, Soo. Work hard today, alright?” The director pats his shoulder, “You’re the best we’ve ever seen.” 

 

Kyungsoo grins. His fingers comb through the raven bangs matting his forehead that’s slightly wavy in an endearing perm. He rises from the chair, leather shoes clacking against the floor as he walks on the well-lit set. A news broadcast station. His eyes are doe and he bows down ninety degrees respectfully to the crew before he settles down upon the wooden seat and slides towards the table where a stack of paper awaits. 

 

The cameraman cocks an eyebrow at Yuta who merely gives Kyungsoo a thumbs up. Kyungsoo gives him a thumbs up in return and pumps his fist. Pleasant laughter fills the atmosphere. The crewmen watch eagerly from behind the scenes. A spectacle case lies on the table and Kyungsoo gently pops it open before proceeding to slide the thick-rimmed, circular spectacles onto his nose bridge. He scrunches his squishy nose cutely, mouth in a tight red knot. Curiosity tinges his tone with a dash of impatience when he questions, “Where’s my partner today?” 

 

“He’s coming,” Yuta says. 

 

Kyungsoo clucks his tongue and mournfully shakes his head. “Already?” 

 

Yuta winks, “He will come when you least expect it. We may begin whenever.” 

 

Kyungsoo purses his lips and nods. He peers into the camera with an expectant gaze, ready to strike. The clapperboard is held open. 

 

_ “Lights, camera, action!”  _

 

Kyungsoo shoots the camera his characteristic heart-shaped grin. He commences the broadcast with a wink. 

 

“Good morning, this is Kyungcutie. Welcome to FUCK ME HARD news where we bring you the best fucking-- I mean, the best news.” He smiles coyly. His eyes flit down at the fabricated script and his voice transitions into a grave one, “In world news, North Korea has announced more missile tests -- “ 

 

Yuta guffaws in laughter that’s muffled by his palm. Kyungsoo could barely suppress the smile that’s threatening to burst at the seams of his quivering lips. He inhales and proceeds with the task professionally. 

 

“ -- Ratcheting the tension levels of its neighbours even higher. In response to these launches, the United States has released a report that shows the country to be prepared to defend itself against intercontinental missiles launched from North Korea.” 

 

A crewman whispers under his breath,  _ “Kyungcutie-san deserves a fucking Oscar.” _

 

In his peripheral vision, Kyungsoo senses a five o’clock shadow looming at the edge of the set. He remains composed as words from the page pour from his moving lips fluidly and fluently in Japanese. He clasps his hands together in a contemplative position and his smile doesn’t waver even when he catches sight of his partner.

 

Beer bellies and balding scalps were common occurrences in the Japanese AV film industry. Most of their penises were flabby like mini sausages and Kyungsoo internally chuckled, reminiscing the days he would learn of the Cold War and Nikita Khrushchev falsely boasted that the Soviet Union “were turning out missiles like sausages.” 

 

However, his partner isn’t a beer-bellied, balding male that’s on the precipice of a midlife crisis. Tight, ripped leather pants clad his bronzed, robust thighs. Broad-shouldered, his biceps flex despite his arms simply being crossed over the other. His feline eyes are narrowed in a sharp gaze, thumb perched in between his plush lips as he admires Kyungsoo from afar. He borders on six feet tall and without a single doubt in Kyungsoo’s mind, his partner is the most handsome man he’s ever seen. 

 

Yet he is eerily familiar. 

 

Kyungsoo’s grip on the script tightens as his stomach clenches. The paper crinkles within his hold and his stomach is performing somersaults as his partner strides along the set in his boots, as lithe as a panther in his jet-black silk button up. 

 

Were they on a Japanese AV porn set or the runway? 

 

There’s a semblance of a smile along his curved lips as his narrow hips sway before Kyungsoo’s eyes. The man approaches him head-on before he descends onto his knees and crawls underneath the table, in between Kyungsoo’s legs. Only the camera catches sight of Kyungsoo’s bobbing Adam’s apple. The camera’s red eye is blinking at him expectantly much like the male that’s peering up at him with his kohl-graced eyes. Kyungsoo subconsciously licks his lips and he could hear the male inhale once and then twice. The man who has invaded Kyungsoo’s private bubble wears a cologne that pervades the air like pheromones. It’s attractive just like everything else there is to this man. 

 

“Army General Patrick O’reilly is confident that, based on the data the army recently gathered through tests of the system, the coast of the U.S. is safe from the worst of missile attack.” 

 

Kyungsoo enunciates every word clearly. He doesn’t read too slow or too fast. He appears effortless in his presentation and he’s impressed by his acting chops. However it would be no easy feat when the tip of his partner’s nose is tracing along the curve of his inner thigh. 

 

“Hello,” the male whispers. A grin blooms on his lips, youth basking his features. “I’m Kai.” 

 

Kyungsoo gulps and the nod he presents to the camera is received by Kai as a response. His grin grows even wider. Kyungsoo internally questions,  _ Was he not supposed to remain silent?  _ His baritone voice is rich like velvet and the subconscious edges of his mind curls around the alluring rise and fall of every syllable that Kai presents to him. Honey-like. 

 

The male’s gaiety appears genuine although there’s a hint of mischief that swirls in his chocolate brown orbs. Kyungsoo’s legs are suddenly forced wide apart by Kai’s large palms. Their warmth soaks through the flesh of his thighs and the hitch of Kyungsoo’s breath does not go unnoticed. 

 

The corner of Kai’s mouth slowly tilts upwards in a smirk. Kai murmurs lowly, “You don’t seem like you’re use to being manhandled. But you like it, don’t you?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s lashes flutter erratically. Spidery shadows that fall upon his cheeks as he peers down at the script and not at the man who’s nuzzling his nose into Kyungsoo’s swelling crotch. Kai hums. “But I know you’re use to being manhandled. Being thrown around and getting the daylights fucked out of you. But today, you have to remain absolutely still. Do you hear me?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s trembling thighs is a sufficient response. Kai chuckles softly, “Later on, when you speak to me, you will have to call me Daddy,  _ kitten _ .” 

 

The whimper that spills from Kyungsoo’s parted lips is drowned out by the noise of rustling papers as he quickly turns over the page. Kai’s breathing is ragged and that’s all Kyungsoo could hear before Kai darts his tongue out to lap at the fabric of his khaki pants, just on top of Kyungsoo’s protruding arousal. Kyungsoo’s jaw clenches and he fists the wrinkling script. He summons for his self-control. Why is he being so sensitive? His attraction to Kai is amplifying his every touch like a cascade effect.

 

Kai does not cease to flicker his tongue to which spit dribbles down his cleft chin and dampens Kyungsoo’s crotch with a wet patch. The fake newscaster’s cock twitches just as the pink, wet muscle digs into his sack. 

 

“2nd n-news,” Kyungsoo begins to stutter.  _ Fuck.  _ “Former vice president Dick Cheney surprised many of his fellows in the GOP by announcing he was -- “

 

The porn star flushes when a hand pulls upon the front material of his pants. The sound of snipping blades follows and the scissors tear its way through his outerwear. Kai growls and immediately dives in to latch his mouth upon Kyungsoo’s swelling arousal through his lace panties. A hot, piping red that’s brighter than the droplet of blood that lingers on the corner of Kyungsoo’s mouth as he bites down upon the plush flesh of his bottom lip and his nostrils flare. 

 

“What a surprise. The goody-two-shoes newscaster wearing cockslut underwear. Absolutely perfect,” Kai purrs. 

 

Kyungsoo’s heart pounds in his chest. Yuta clicks his fingers and Kyungsoo’s gaze immediately focuses upon the camera. He breathes, “Tolerant of gay marriage by saying --”

 

Kai wastes no time in tucking a thumb into the hem of his panties and gently glides the scissors along the fabric. The cool air caresses Kyungsoo’s lust-filled loins and calloused palms slide underneath his thighs like they belonged there. Kai perks a brow and nonchalantly says, “I wonder how flexible you are, kitten.”

 

Kyungsoo gasps softly when his legs are roughly pushed upwards. It results in his legs being propped horizontally on the table. The position is physically challenging as it resembles a split that has his muscles protesting to which Kai’s words echo in Kyungsoo’s befuddled mind.

 

_ You have to remain absolutely still.  _

 

The pads of Kai’s fingers trail in between the cleft of Kyungsoo’s buttocks that’s threatening to burst his pants at the seams. The strawberry-flavoured lube which Kyungsoo had used to prepare himself prior had melted and wets Kai’s knuckles. Kai’s blow gently on Kyungsoo’s puckered entrance that’s tight and hairless. He watches it clench onto nothing as the hot breath from Kai’s lips hits it. Without warning, the fatally attractive male does not hesitate to plunge three fingers into Kyungsoo’s hole and begins to scissor in and out of it. His thick, long fingers squelch with the congealed lube and Kyungsoo instinctively bucks his hips with a groan weighing heavily on his tongue. His eyebrows are furrowed, mouth following upon as uncontrollable pleasure twists his expression. Kyungsoo chokes, “C-Cheney is making a media circuit with his d-daughter, fuck!” 

 

The rosy tip of Kyungsoo’s cock slips inside Kai’s hot cavern to which Kai’s tongue swirls at the slit to taste the pearlescent pre-cum that’s pooled there. Kai growls in satisfaction upon the taste of it and sinks even lower down upon Kyungsoo’s shaft that’s only a few mere inches. His jaw does not ache and he merely smirks around his length as he resumes fingerfucking Kyungsoo in a rapid, inhuman pace. The warmth of Kai’s mouth is engulfing him.It shatters Kyungsoo’s mould of being a newscaster as he thrashes about in his seat with high-pitched whimpers, shaking his head desperately for Kai’s mercy. However his length does not compare to the sight that greets Kyungsoo when he hears the noise of a zipper being pulled open and Kai is furiously tugging upon his cock that’s as long as his wrist but thicker. 

 

The crewmen snicker as the petite porn star eeks out, “D-Discussing their collaboration on his new m-memoir.” Tears are glistening on the rims of Kyungsoo’s eyes as he wheezes. Kai’s nails graze along his inner walls whilst his fingers are drilling him deep, every now and then curling his fingers in a come-hither motion that has Kyungsoo keening loudly. 

 

Kyungsoo sniffles, “O-on the tour,  _ ah fuck, Kai!  _ On the t-tour, he’s discussed his stance on issues ranging from Barack’s --”

 

Kai doesn’t allow Kyungsoo to finish his sentence as the former pushes his chair back to which it screeches against the floor. Kai rises in all his glory, his shadow towering over Kyungsoo’s bewildered expression. Kai’s cock curves along his stomach, standing tall and proud with veins that branch all along his impressive size. Without question, it’s bigger than 8 inches and Kyungsoo subconsciously licks his lips even in the midst of his orbs trembling. 

 

“Stand up for daddy to take a seat.” 

 

Kai’s intimidating voice leaves no room for questioning. Kyungsoo dips his head submissively and with shaky legs, Kyungsoo rises from his seat for Kai to take over it. 

 

However, he yelps when Kai’s muscular arms wound around his torso and pulls the petite male into his robust lap. It seems like taking over Kyungsoo had also been in Kai’s mind. His intentions lace the dark tone of his voice, “Continue reading, kitten.” Kyungsoo nods obediently to which Kai tugs down upon the lobe of Kyungsoo’s ear. 

 

“Competence to Saddam's involvement in November 9th -  _ Oh.”  _

 

Kyungsoo mewls in delight with Kai’s hot rod situated in between his plush buttocks. Kai’s fingers flutter along the wings of his pelvic bones and digs into the pliant flesh of Kyungsoo’s tummy. The porn star shudders when Kai whispers, “Continue reading and you’ll get your reward, kitten.” The tip of Kai’s tongue plays with the shell of Kyungsoo’s ear. Kai hums, “Daddy’s big fat cock, hm? Do you like sitting on daddy’s lap?” 

 

Kyungsoo nods in his haze of pleasure, the veil of desire blurring his vision. 

 

Kai snickers, “I’m sure you’d much prefer bouncing on daddy’s lap instead.” 

“ _ Yes, yes!  _ B-But his commentary on the gay marriage controversy is sure to draw the most attention from fellow r-republicans,” Kyungsoo continues. 

 

Kai merely chuckles whilst the crewmen feast their eyes upon Kyungsoo’s demise. Kai winks confidently at the camera lenses before he croons in Kyungsoo’s ear, “Why don’t you try bouncing on daddy’s lap, baby?” 

 

Kyungsoo’s decadent ass jiggles as his riled up body heeds the male’s words and proceeds to shamelessly grind back onto Kai’s cock. The latter male groans lowly, teeth grazing the pale juncture of Kyungsoo’s neck before gently biting onto the latter’s shoulder. Almost like an alpha wolf claiming its omega as Kai’s tongue laps away the beads of perspiration on Kyungsoo’s glistening skin. 

 

“Just like that, baby. Back and forth on top of daddy,” Kai praises. Kyungsoo wildly swivels his hips, feeling a jolt of pleasure shooting from his tailbone and then upwards as he rolls his eyes to the back of his head, whimpering whenever Kai’s fat cockhead nudges against his slick entrance. Kyungsoo’s practically begging for his big, fat cock to the point Kai’s hissing, grip burning red marks of possession on the petite male’s pelvis. 

 

Kyungsoo hiccups, “H-His stance also puts him to the left of current president Barack O -  _ Oh Kai!”  _  The porn star releases a tiny scream as Kai’s obscene length accidentally slips into his taut hole. Kyungsoo is shaking, fists whitening as he clutches onto the edge of the table for dear life, rolling his head back onto Kai’s broad shoulder. The latter circles his sinful hips, driving his manhood deeper into Kyungsoo’s inviting heat whilst he’s running his hands along the porn star’s rippling torso. Ripping fabric and buttons rolling across the floor could be heard when Kai savagely tears apart Kyungsoo’s white dress shirt and roughly pinches a dusky nipple. 

 

He twists it as he begins to move inside Kyungsoo. “Fuck,” Kai groans, “You’re sucking daddy in so good, baby. So fucking pretty on daddy’s cock.” 

 

Kyungsoo could barely utter a single word, eyes fluttering shut as he relishes in the heat that’s sliding in and out of him at a torturous pace. His spectacles sit wonkily on his nose bridge and he whines loudly when Kai halts all movement whenever his fat cockhead gets stuck on Kyungsoo’s rim. 

 

“You like it when daddy stretches you out like this, hm? Daddy’s gotta drill you faster, stretch you wider so he can feed you more of daddy’s cock, baby.” 

 

The crewmen murmurs,  _ Sugoi desu ne (It’s amazing, isn’t it?),  _ when Kyungsoo helplessly slumps over the desk with Kai right behind him, his abandoned cock pressed in between his stomach and the wooden tabletop. Moans are being ripped out of his throat when Kai pistons his cock in and out of him at an inhuman pace like a wild animal would. His blunt nails claw at the table top and his asscheeks are stinging with Kai’s sack slapping against his abused derriere repeatedly without remorse. 

 

Fingers dance along the nape of his neck and circles around it, applying delicious pressure to his throat as Kai sneers, “Continue reading the news for daddy, baby.” 

 

Kyungsoo is positively sobbing, tear streaks running down his chubby cheeks. How could he when Kai’s cock has reduced Kyungsoo to an incoherent mess, his body on autopilot to be his cockslut with his dirty words that spill from his filthy lips? 

 

Kyungsoo is gasping for words, forehead flopping onto the desk. His eyes frantically search for the words on his script and the string of words that leave his mouth are a jumbled up mess. Kai goes straight for the kill and jabs his cockhead right into Kyungsoo’s prostate making his fingers and toes curl uncontrollably. He chuckles darkly as he knew just how much he’s  _ fucking _ Kyungsoo up whilst he’s  _ fucking _ him. 

 

“B-Bar-ack O-Obama...who r-recently signed a d-declaration,  _ fuck, fuck, fuck,  _ for g-gay, lesbian and bi - oh, shit, shit, shit, daddy!” 

 

Kyungsoo’s mind is a blur between rows of ink and the inky smudge of Kai’s eyeliner as he squirts dollops of cum onto the tarnished script. Kai abruptly pulls out and saunters to the front of the desk, hand fisting into the tufts of Kyungsoo’s hair, a shade of midnight. Kai forcefully tilts Kyungsoo’s face upwards, innocent countenance flushed to his roots as doe eyes and swollen lips quiver underneath Kai’s dark aura. 

 

“You want daddy’s milk, baby?” Kai pants, chest heaving up and down whilst a camera approaches them for the money shot. Kyungsoo desperately, sticking his tongue out eagerly. Kai groans and slaps his rock-hard cock against Kyungsoo’s spectacles. Kyungsoo catches the opportunity to lick a hot stripe along Kai’s pulsing shaft and his mouth descends to suck on Kai’s sack like he’s sucking on a pacifier. 

 

White paints his vision when milky ribbons of cum finally shoot out from Kai’s cock, the man groaning Kyungsoo’s name like a prayer as he slumps onto his knees after. His lenses are painted in Kai’s release to which the man proceeds to rub the tip of his nose affectionately against Kyungsoo’s cheek like a puppy. Albeit Kyungsoo’s cheeks being splattered with Kai’s hot and thick cum which cutely resembles whipped cream on Kai’s nose. 

 

Kyungsoo does not protest to Kai’s ministrations, purring like a kitten as he basks in the afterglow of their hardcore fucking. His plush lips press gently against Kyungsoo’s own and Kyungsoo gives in instantly, their lips melding like pillows to which Kyungsoo’s heart stutters. The sudden transition is overwhelming as Kai peppers his face in loving kisses, compliments pouring from his lips like a waterfall that Kyungsoo’s drowning in. 

 

“You were so perfect. So good. W-Was I too rough, baby?” Kai blushes. “I...I couldn’t stop thinking about how beautiful you are in real life. Y-You’re like a goddess. Thank you, oh my god.”  

 

Kyungsoo is at a loss for words even as Kai’s pulling him up, pulling him into a gentle embrace and hiding his face shyly in the crook of the shorter male’s neck. Kyungsoo’s heart lightens when he feels Kai’s lips curling into a smile on his bare skin. Sudden applause breaks Kyungsoo out of his stupor and his eyes are flitting to Yuta who’s grinning at him proudly. 

 

“So I presume that Kyungcutie-san won’t just be bringing home one million yen tonight.” 

 

_ What?  _

 

Kai turns to bow to Yuta with his hands on his stomach. “Thank you so much, Yuta-san.” Yuta pats Kai’s shoulder reassuringly with a wide grin plastered on his face. On the other hand, Kyungsoo is utterly bewildered until everything pieces together as Yuta drops the SD card into Kai’s open palm. 

 

“It’s no problem, CEO Kim. Your request is our command.” 

  
  
  



End file.
